


Unsteady

by saltylemonade



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylemonade/pseuds/saltylemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm alone because this house don't feel like home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> just a vent fic

He wakes early in the morning to the sound of nothing. It's quiet. It's always quiet. Tired eyes watch the ceiling for a minute...another...half an hour. He finally gets out of bed and steps out into the hallway. His footsteps are deafening. Echoing off the walls. The floor is cold. The air is cold. There's a chill in his bones that doesn't ever seem to leave.

Walking to the kitchen, he stands there for a moment. He's not hungry. Instead he settles for a glass of water and walks back up the stairs. Halfway down the hall, he fumbles and drops the glass. Blue eyes stare at the shards and he steps over it. Heading back to his room.

He'll clean it up later.

He watches the sunrise from his window. His ears are ringing and they won't stop. He closes his eyes for a moment. It sounds like the ringing is in his head. Slowly he opens his eyes again and closes the curtains. 

His attention is on his computer for the rest of the day.

Midnight rolls around before he finally starts to feel the tightness in his chest. He tires to ignore it. His stomach churns uncomfortably. Headphones are set aside and he tries to breathe. His eyes feel wet. Tries to blink the tears away.

It doesn't help much. They don't spill over though. 

He can't breathe. Fingers pulling at the material of his shirt. His entire body is trembling. He needed to get out. The chair falls over when he stands suddenly. His legs are like jelly. Stumbling to his door, he throws it open. It's hard to see. Hard to focus. Choking on air.

Suddenly, he's screaming. Falling over. His feet hurt. The hand he uses to catch himself is suddenly bleeding. Looking down he realizes he's stepped in glass. There's blood everywhere. He cries out as he moves his legs to get out of the worst of it. His hand had landed on scattered shards. 

He doesn't dare move. He sits there. Curled in on himself. Hand pulled to his chest. Bleeding in the middle of a dim hallway. He can't move. No one is there. He's alone. 

The house mocks his cries.

He hates it. 

He hates it! 

HE HATES IT!

The ringing stops. The house seems quiet again. His whimpering is the only thing he hears. 

He closes his eyes and doesn't move.


End file.
